Power conversion applications are becoming increasingly more sophisticated to improve their power conversion efficiencies, for example, by using arrays (groups) of pulse width modulation (PWM) signal outputs that are phase shifted relative to each other. Presently newer PWM controlled designs are using multiple sets of these PWM signals that are phase shifted relative to each other for controlling a plurality of power transistors having outputs combined into a single very low ripple direct current power source switch mode power supply (SMPS). This requires phase shifting greater than 360 electrical degrees (greater than one PWM period). Present technology PWM generation circuits cannot support this functionality.
Phase shifted groups of PWM signals are often used in state of the art resonant switch mode power conversion circuits to improve power conversion efficiency thereof. Present technology PWM generation circuits either use PWM counter “preloads” or add/subtract circuits to create phase shifts between the group PWM signals. However, both types of these circuits have problems with phase “wrap-around.” Heretofore, complex software has been used to perform the phase “wrap-around so as to simulate the behavior of large PWM phase offsets (greater than 360 electrical degrees). Using software for this purpose is difficult to do properly at the high frequency pulse rates required for these switch mode power supply (SMPS) applications. In addition, proper control becomes impossible when trying to respond to asynchronous events.